leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Mercury (PGSM Bio)
Sailor Mercury is one of the five Inner Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the series. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as swords she is able to create. This is the second live-action depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Mercury has her original appearance. Although, her hair is slightly brighter than in other versions of Sailor Mercury. She is one of the other Senshi to have her hair change color during transformation. Her hair goes dark brown to bright blue. Biography Ami Mizuno is an intelligent 14-year-old girl with an IQ of 300. She's a second year student at Juuban Middle School, in the same class with Usagi. She is very reserved and shy, and a bit of a loner. Because of this, she finds it hard to make new friends. In Act 02, she finds Usagi's cat, Luna, on the street. Usagi invites Ami to lunch and discovers that the two share a common interest - the pop idol Minako Aino. After meeting Ami, Luna tells Usagi that she is another Sailor Guardian, Sailor Mercury. Usagi tells Ami about her destiny as a soldier the next day. Ami feels that Usagi is only being her friend because of her destiny as a Sailor Guardian and refuses to help her fight. To get out of it she tells Usagi that she has too much work to do for school. Luna insists that Ami must fight, but Usagi does not want to force her into anything. However, when Ami and Usagi are being attacked by a Youma at Ami's cram school, she changes her mind. Ami is thrown off a building ledge when Sailor Moon grabs her to try to save her, though both girls are slipping. Ami then realizes that Usagi is genuine, and transforms into Sailor Mercury to attack the Youma. In act 20 Ami feels quite lonely. All of her friends seem too busy with other pursuits to pay attention to her. After Kunzite comes and Ami tries to fight him but Kunzite sends a blast of energy at her and after her head drops and his energy takes over. In Act 21, Makoto goes in Ami's house and finds her unconscious. Than Makoto suggests to go in an amusement park, when they go, Ami passes out. When they go to a hospital, Makoto hears something in Ami's hospital room. When she gets there she sees, black rose petals. Ami, staring blankly, walks to Kunzite's lair. Sailor Jupiter tries to save her, but it is no use. Ami is under Kunzite's control and after she transforms into Dark Mercury and challenges to fight with all senshies. In Act 28, she finds that she has hurt Sailor Moon. She is healed because of her love for her friend, and Kunzite loses her. She has no memory of what has happened while she was Dark Mercury. Powers Transformations *Mercury Power, Make Up Attacks *Mercury Aqua Mist *Shine Aqua Illusion *Mercury Aqua Blizzard *Mercury Aqua Cyclone *Mercury Aqua Storm *Unnamed attack in which Sailor Mercury used her Sailor Star Tambourine to send blue star-shaped energy toward her enemy *After she awakened her Senshi power in Act 29, she gained the ability to generate a stream of bubbles, and she used this power twice in the series. *She was also able to turn her Sailor Star Tambourine into a different sword in order to fight the Youma created by Princess Sailor Moon in the Final Act. This same sword also appeared in the Special Act, only that time it was to protect Sailor Moon.She was also able to turn her Sailor Star Tambourine into a different sword in order to fight the Youma created by Princess Sailor Moon in the Final Act. This same sword also appeared in the Special Act, only that time it was to protect Sailor Moon. *Sailor Planet Attack *Moonlight Attractive Attack *Miscellaneous Energy Attack Other Abilities *Sailor Teleport Items Transformation Items *Jewelry Star Bracelet Attack Items *Water Sword *Sailor Star Tambourine **Mercury Sword Other Items *Teletia S *Karaoke Crown Passport Trivia Gallery |-|Episode Shots= |-|Misc= es:Sailor Mercury (PGSM) Category:Sailor Senshi Category:PGSM Category:PGSM characters Category:PGSM Biographies Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:PGSM Sailor Senshi Category:Character stubs Category:Stubs